


Cold Holidays

by an_alternate_world



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves Sebastian, but he hates Sebastian's tolerance to the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Holidays

**Title:** Cold Holidays  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  502  
 **Summary:**  Blaine loves Sebastian, but he hates Sebastian's tolerance to the cold.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

Blaine loves Sebastian, but he hates Sebastian's tolerance to the cold. Despite wearing his heavy jacket and another hoodie and two cardigans and two long-sleeved shirts - which is far too many clothes to adequately wear a bow tie - he still struggles with the bitter cold that sweeps through Boston on their winter vacation. Walking through the snow is as magical as ever, but the wind that skims across his skin, slips down the gaps in his clothes, leaves his skin erupting in goosebumps, while Sebastian wraps an arm around Blaine's shoulder and nuzzles kisses to below his ear is a delicious combination which means he isn't sure what actually causes the shivers down his spine.

Sometimes, Sebastian likes to pause at street corners, tug him closer by his hips, and press a kiss to his frozen lips. He can barely feel Sebastian's lips against his, somehow still supple flesh against his solid blocks, but he thinks he can taste the lingering cream in Sebastian's coffee when his boyfriend's tongue dips to meet his. They might miss a couple of light changes and earn a few disapproving glances of passing pedestrians, but Sebastian's kisses coax him into feeling something again and pulling away is consistently the worst part.

Sometimes, when he can't feel his fingers anymore - despite the gloves with a double layer of insulation - he slips them beneath Sebastian's jacket and spans his fingers across his boyfriend's taut stomach in an attempt to steal warmth. It amuses him how Sebastian's shoulders stiffen, his mouth parts slightly and his eyes blink closed briefly. It's probably because he's done the same thing to Sebastian when they're at home, when he cuddles up to his boyfriend and begins peeling clothes from his skin, mapping constellations of freckles with his tongue.

Sometimes, when they step inside a coffee shop, he noses at Sebastian's neck and listens to his boyfriend's huff of shock at the cold. He likes wrapping his hands around the cylindrical coffee cup, restoring the sensation to the tips of his fingers as well as creating a puddle of warmth in his belly, but being able to lean into Sebastian's side and feel his boyfriend's occasional kiss to the top of his head makes his stomach do fizzy somersaults.

But, when they finally take shelter in their hotel room, he discovers an unanticipated bonus of his multiple clothing layers - Sebastian takes his time pulling fabric off, and revealing inches of flesh. He revels in the attention Sebastian bestows on him, prying Sebastian's clothes off as they kiss and touch, push and pull, lick and suck.

And when they're both done, when he presses his cheek to Sebastian's chest and listens to the rhythmical tattoo of his boyfriend's heart beating beneath his ear, when Sebastian's fingertips tiptoe down his spine and his lips press lingering kisses to Blaine's forehead, he remembers that even though he hates Sebastian's absurd tolerance to the cold, he absolutely loves Sebastian more than anything else.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
